


Letters

by allie_c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insults, Poetry, Probably Complete, Unrequited Love, but like without cursing, but who knows, hiraeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_c/pseuds/allie_c
Summary: Said the friend:Just think of how much madder she would beif I had given her your note to me.
Kudos: 2





	Letters

Empty is my heart, my friend,  
And empty is my soul;  
For empty shall my arms remain  
For now, and evermore.

My love, she has forsaken me,  
To dance upon the shores  
Of far-fetched lands and fantasies,  
Imagination, lore…

And yet, behind her I must stay,  
Fast-rooted to the ground.  
But every step, her memory  
Still follows me around.

If, in your varied wanderings,  
My lover you should find,  
Deliver her these words from me,  
If you would be so kind:

If ever your fantastic world should dull,  
Remember where it all began in Hull.

  


* * *

Our friend relayed your words to me,  
And yes, I found them cruel;  
My past remains a painful wound,  
_You lump of bovine stool._

…

I do not need reminding of the time  
When my world cast – abandoned – me to thine.

You think fondly on our lives attached –  
Worldsickness, happiness could never match.

Your love was a balm to me,  
And grateful I must be,  
But balm became a spider’s web.  
I’ll not come back to thee.

In deference to our time together:  
Move on, please, as I have done from you. 

When back into my world I find a way  
To travel, in my wanderings: good day.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thanks.
> 
> I have not the faintest idea of what I'm doing here. I haven't written poetry since high school English class. Excedrin shouldn't affect your mental state, right?  
> Also, first time posting. Let me know if it seems like there are formatting or other issues.
> 
> So many versions of the word "you". You, y'all, thou, thee, tú, vos, usted, vosotros, ustedes, vuestro merced.... If the mismatch hurts you, sorry. Ish.


End file.
